


From Across the Bar

by readysetstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Peter parker is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony took a slow sip and listened to a pair of new broadcasters talk about upcoming sports games and a player’s most recent scandal about steroid use. He couldn’t have cared less, personally, but there was nothing else on and he wasn’t really here to watch television.Not if the cute brunette trying to scope him out without being noticed had anything to say about it. Tony had caught him staring about ten minutes ago from the other end of the bar counter, but no words were exchanged after the young man turned four shades of red all the way up to his hairline and ducked his gaze into the bright pink drink in front of him.





	From Across the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> i love one night stand fics, and so i indulged myself with this fic for a bit. this was written by and for me, so hate is gonna be ignored. y'all have fun, and if you wanna find me later, i have a tumblr under the url readysetstarker. my dms are always open!

The whiskey burned all the way down to his stomach when Tony Stark turned the bottom of the glass upwards and drained it for the second time that night. He had yet to obtain that pleasant lightheaded daze that came with downing several glasses of the stuff, but he was getting there. There was already a steady set of warm waves crashing over his skin, and he held up a finger to signal the bartender for another refill. She smiled sweetly at him as she poured.

Tony took a slow sip and listened to a pair of new broadcasters talk about upcoming sports games and a player’s most recent scandal about steroid use. He couldn’t have cared less, personally, but there was nothing else on and he wasn’t really here to watch television.

Not if the cute brunette trying to scope him out without being noticed had anything to say about it. Tony had caught him staring about ten minutes ago from the other end of the bar counter, but no words were exchanged after the young man turned four shades of red all the way up to his hairline and ducked his gaze into the bright pink drink in front of him. 

Too bad he looked away so soon, Tony thought with another sip. Had he stared for a second longer, he would have seen Tony wink his way and maybe invited him to move closer. Instead, his come-on was lost into the ether of the young man’s embarrassment.

Tony didn’t mind, though. He had been checking him out shamelessly while nursing his drinks, taking in the angle of his jawline, the chestnut hair that Tony just knew would curl perfectly around his fingers, and the dark brown eyes that he would have loved to get lost in. It certainly didn’t help his case that the man’s lips curled up in a beautiful smile when the bartender made her way over to check on him.

As she walked away, his eyes followed her, and Tony caught his eye. There was just a second of eye contact, enough time to be caught staring. Tony took his chance before the man looked away. 

He winked. 

The boy ducked his head again, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face that was quickly smothered by his drink. He kept his sight low, now, and Tony had to resist the urge to click his tongue. That certainly wouldn’t do.

“Excuse me, miss,” he said, flagging down the bartender as she was cleaning up a few half-empty glasses. She smiled at him and abandoned her task, pushing back a lock of dark purple hair behind her ear.

“What can I get you?” she asked sweetly. 

Tony couldn’t tell if she was trying to flirt or just get a good tip. Either way, the fifty in his pocket was soon going to be in hers. He pulled it from the billfold in the inner pocket of his blazer and slid it across the counter to her.

“Consider this a bribe.” She giggled as she slid the bill away from him and slipped it down into her shirt within the space between her breasts. “The next drink that young man orders is going to be on me, and I want him to know who it’s from. Put it on my tab and tell him as much when he orders.”

There was clear disappointment on her face when she looked down the counter to the current subject of Tony’s affections, but it was quickly replaced by a picture-perfect Customer Service Smile. Tony felt just bad enough about accidentally teasing her and slipped an extra twenty into her tip jar when her back was turned.

Around fifteen minutes later, the young man finished his drink and ordered another one. The bartender gave him the same sweet smile and fixed whatever fruity concoction he wanted quickly and effortlessly. Tony made sure he was watching, and could be seen watching, when she set the drink down in front of him and then pointed towards Tony to make sure he knew where it came from. 

A pair of brown eyes met his, and Tony simply nodded while finishing off his drink.

Buying the young man’s drink got him the desired effect: the young man looked back, but this time, he didn’t avert his gaze. Instead, he cast them down, taking in Tony’s appearance in a not-so-subtle drag of his eyes. Tony cocked a brow when they returned to his face, and his lips pulled into a triumphant smile while he watched the young man take a large swallow of his drink and then slip off his chair to walk over with it in hand.

He either held his liquor well, or Tony’s gift had only been his second drink for the night. He didn’t so much as trip over his own feet as he walked towards Tony and put a hand on the bar stool next to him.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked, voice soft but loud enough to be heard over the general mingling of the bar’s occupants. He sounded just as young as he looked.

“It is now,” Tony purred, and he drank in every detail of the boy’s smile as his drink joined Tony’s at the counter and he hopped up into the seat beside him.

“Peter.” A hand was held out to Tony in a polite gesture. Tony took it and noted how warm the palm was, as well as how perfectly it seemed to fit into his own. “My name is Peter.”

“Tony Stark.” 

“I know exactly who you are. Kind of hard not to,” Peter added with a nervous giggle. He looked up at Tony through a fan of long, dark lashes. “Thank you for the drink. Any particular reason you bought it for me?”

Tony smirked at him and swirled his whiskey in his glass. “There might be, Peter.”

—

Tony had been exactly right about his hair; those soft locks hugged his fingers where they were fisted in the sweaty nest of Peter’s hair, forcing the side of his face into the mattress as Tony fingered him open. Red-tinted lube slipped down his pale thighs, spread open and supporting Peter’s weight where he was pushing his ass out against Tony’s unrelenting fingering. He tightened his hold and pulled back just to hear Peter’s voice crack on a pained gasp.

Two digits pistoned in and out, working Peter’s wet hole open in preparation for the heavy cock straining against Tony’s boxers. He resisted the need to palm himself or rut against Peter’s leg from where he was knelt behind him on the mattress. A third finger slipping in earned him a moan that he felt all through his body.

“Oh, fuck,” Peter gasped, hips jerking as he was stretched further. His hands wrenched the sheets beneath him so hard Tony thought he was going to tear them, and a moan erupted from his chest when the pads of Tony’s fingers found his prostate. “God, _yes_, there! Right there, don’t stop.”

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Tony teased. He leaned down to press his lips along the knobs of Peter’s spine sticking out where he was bowed over. “Fuck, you’re going to feel so good on my cock. So tight, I can barely get three fingers in. Think you can manage to get me in this sweet little hole of yours, baby?”

Peter moaned in response, a breathy _yes_ just barely audible amongst the slurred begging to go faster, harder, to _just fuck me already_. Tony pulled his fingers out slowly, watching the body beneath him clench and try to hold onto him. A pathetic little whine met his ears, and Tony leaned down to bite into the plush skin of Peter’s ass. 

“Turn over on your back.” 

His order was quickly obeyed, honey-brown eyes darkened with lust as they peered up at him, almost reverently. His hair was a mess, lips wet and swollen from sloppy and desperate kisses. He looked utterly delectable as he leaned back against his elbows and let his legs fall apart to bare himself to Tony’s gaze.

Peter was an oasis in the desert, a reprieve from Tony’s dry spell, and he was ready to drink.

Tony skated his hands up Peter’s legs, foot to ankle, ankle to knee, pushing his legs further apart to nestle in between them. His shirt laid unbuttoned off his shoulders, pants tight around the erection fighting against its constraints, and he loved the way Peter’s eyes locked onto his bulge. He looked downright starving for it, salivating, swallowing.

“Please,” Peter whimpered, teeth digging into his plump bottom lip. He worried it in his teeth while his eyes remained locked on Tony’s hands, chest rising and falling with anticipating breaths. Tony’s stilled, brow cocked when Peter’s eyes flicked up to his, and he whined. “Please, Mr. Stark.”

“Tell me what you need, baby.” Tony slipped one hand over the front of his boxers, rubbing his palm over the bulge in his boxers and clicking his tongue when Peter’s eyes tried to follow the movement. He shook his head slowly. “Eyes on mine, Peter. Tell me what you need.”

Peter’s voice was nothing but a whispered, “You.”

How could Tony ever deny a request like that?

Peter’s mouth was delectable when Tony licked into it, bent over the young man with his hand still rubbing against his erection. He could feel Peter’s fingers on his arm, his other hand pulling Tony in by the back of his neck, and Tony pulled his hand off himself only to guide Peter’s in beneath his boxers. He felt the moan that tore from Peter’s throat, answered it with his own at the searing heat that coursed through him at Peter’s touch.

Peter produced a condom from his nightstand and handed it off to Tony. Shaky hands nearly shredded it in Tony’s excitement to get it out of the wrapping. It was wet and slippery, and Peter’s pretty giggle echoed in his head as he fumbled to retrieve it from the mattress after dropping it. 

Peter pulled his underwear down his thighs, moaning into a sloppy kiss as he stroked Tony tip to base and squeezed his fingers around the older man’s length. Tony bucked into his fist, groaning, trying his damnedest not to sink his teeth into Peter’s lip. Instead, he dipped his head to suck a dark purple hickey into his throat.

The condom rolled on smoothly, wet and sticky from whatever generic lube they packaged it with, but he gave it an extra coating of the red strawberry-flavored lube Peter had pulled out of his nightstand drawer when they first fell onto his bed. It left a tacky film over his fingers, one that transferred onto Peter’s flushed skin when he hooked his hands beneath Peter’s knees and hauled his ass closer. Peter yelped at the sudden roughness, the change of position, but his eyes lit up in a way that set Tony’s nerves on fire.

“Fuck me,” he begged, moaned, pleaded as Tony pulled him into another wet kiss and swallowed down the needy little noises. “Fuck me, Mr. Stark, please, I wanna feel you.”

“Ssh, baby, I’ve got you.” Tony kissed him again and lined himself up. God, could he even fit? Peter’s hole had been so tight that three fingers was a reasonable stretch for the boy’s rim. He’d come this far, and he was going to damn well try to give Peter exactly what he asked for.

Tony whispered sweet and dirty praises into Peter’s mouth as he pushed his hips forward, cockhead pressing against Peter’s hole until it breached. Fuck, he was tight, but so, so hot. He felt amazing, and Tony swallowed a moan at the vice around the head of his dick. Peter whined and moved his hips down towards Tony. He wanted him to move, wanted Tony’s cock in him completely. 

Inch by slow, painful inch, Tony moved his hips forward. Each short thrust earned him more of those little moans and gasps in his ear, Peter’s sweet voice pitching higher with each one. Tony pulled him down until his cock nestled snug inside, their hips connecting and grinding together, and Peter’s breath shook on an unsteady moan in Tony’s ear. His arms wound around Tony’s shoulders, nails digging into the meat of his back. He clung to Tony, and Tony knew he’d have bruises on his skin in the morning.

He only wished he would be able to see them.

It took a few moments to recollect himself, to bring himself further away from that edge where he could crash over and finish. He wasn’t about to give this sweet thing a night of disappointment. So he waited until the pleasure was a dull ache that didn’t threaten to do him in for the night; it was a challenge, though, as Peter’s hole was as tight as he had been expecting. 

“Oh, _fuck_,” Peter whispered, voice cracking, breath so hard in Tony’s ear that it drowned out everything else. “Mr. Stark, fuck, please move. I can’t stand this.”

Tony pressed his lips to the sweaty mass of mousey locks, kissed Peter so hard he had to pull his mouth away to breathe, unsheathed himself all the way out and rammed back in just to hear that pretty voice break. He started a steady, slow pace. His thrusts were sharp and driven, each one pulling a moan from the body beneath him that made Tony want to flip him over and use him with abandon.

If he did that, he thought, he couldn’t see Peter’s face scrunch up in pleasure as he took Tony’s cock so perfectly.

Peter fell back against the bed, arms above his head, fingers knuckle-white where they were fisted in the sheets. His eyes were a lustful void of black, staring up at him as though he was the most holy thing Peter had seen in his life. Tony loved that look, the look his partners always gave him when they were on their backs for him. He loved it even more when it shattered from a sudden change in pace.

Tony almost thought the poor boy was going to rip his blankets.

“Oh, my god,” Peter moaned, eyes screwing shut as they rolled back in his head. “Oh, yeah, there. Fuck, yeah, right _there_!” Peter’s voice soared when Tony lifted his hips at a particular thrust, and Tony hoped to god that Peter saw stars.

Ankles locked around his hips, trapping him between his bedmate’s legs, and Tony couldn’t imagine a better place to be. The sound of their skin slapping together was musical, Peter’s moans an orchestra as they pitched higher and his mouth fell open with each snap of Tony’s hips.

“So good for me,” Tony growled. His fingers dug into Peter’s hips as he pulled him up and onto his cock. Peter didn’t respond, only moaned and nodded and wet his lips with his pink tongue. “You look so good, _feel_ so good. You let other men fuck you like this, get their cocks in you and fuck you until you’re all sloppy and loose?”

Peter let his head fall to the side, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and onto the bed, words unable to form in that head of his. Tony didn’t want or need words. He just needed to be able to come, to make this body under him shudder and fall apart at his hands. By the sounds Peter was making, he was probably close to that point. He was flushed a beautiful crimson and looked about as debauched as Tony could make him.

“‘M gonna come,” Peter moaned, air stuttering out of him as Tony’s pace continued to be so brutal. “God, I’m so close, Mr. Stark! I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah, baby, let me see you.” Tony felt his own release building, a tight coil in his gut that built with each hurried pump inside of Peter’s hole. Even fucked loose, he felt so goddamn perfect, like he had been made to fit Tony’s cock inside of him. “I want to see that pretty face you make when you come. Touch yourself, Pete.”

_Perfect, absolutely perfect._ He followed commands so well, listened, reached down to fist his red, achingly-hard cock in his long and slender fingers. His eyes locked with Tony’s, never breaking their contact even as he cried out and spilled over his own hand and across his stomach. He continued jerking himself even after he squeezed the last drop out, little sobs leaving him as Tony continued pumping into him.

Tony’s grip on him tightened, pace brutal, intense. A tear of overstimulation slipped from the corner of Peter’s eye, but he never once looked away.

It was his next words that did Tony in, hips still snapping and driving himself into Peter: “Come in me. Mr. Stark, come inside me, I want it.”

Tony found himself unable to deny Peter for a second time that night.

The boy was practically bent in half under Tony, legs trapping him between Peter’s thighs as he came with a guttural moan, one Peter swallowed down in a selfish and hungry kiss. Tony ground their hips together, rutted into him, rode out his orgasm and pressed the lithe body into his mattress. Peter’s arms looped around his neck to pull him closer, clinging as Tony’s orgasm crested and waned.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, pressed together, kissing, lips smacking in the silence of the small apartment. He needed to move, and eventually, he did. His cock had started to soften when he pulled out, and Peter whimpered against his lips when the head slipped from his rim. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed to pull the condom off; he had forgotten he was wearing it and was disappointed when he didn’t see a trickle of cum seep from Peter’s abused hole. He tied it off and stood to pull his pants and underwear back up. A quick glance over his shoulder as he redressed himself gave him the sight of Peter looking absolutely fucked out, chest moving with each slow breath, an arm thrown over his eyes. His hair was a sweaty mass of tangles, and god, what Tony wouldn’t give to flip him back over, press his face against the bed, and eat him out until he was screaming.

Instead, he called Happy and asked for a ride home. He had an early meeting in the morning, but he made sure to leave Peter with a kiss before he walked out the door, letting the boy suck on his tongue one last time.

—

Pepper did not look happy with him the next day. Tony was still slightly hungover from the night before, but he felt fucking great. One night stands with cute little strangers he met in bars always seemed to perk him up, even if the hours he spent staying up ate away into his morning. He had meant to show up an hour early for the meeting, honest, but it wasn’t his fault that he slept through his alarm and woke up forty minutes past.

At least, that’s what he told Pepper, who rolled her eyes at his excuse and shoved him along.

“I lied and told them there was a wreck on the freeway, saving you the trouble of coming up with some other excuse,” Pepper informed him as she rushed him down the hall to the conference room. “You’re meeting with a few people who want your investment today, and they’re looking a little greedy, so play it low and you shouldn’t be eaten alive.”

“I know how to handle the wolves, Pep,” Tony said with a laugh. “We go through this little song and dance almost twice a week.”

“Yeah, well, your new intern is also there, and he’s looking very anxious. They’re going to tear him apart out of sheer impatience.” Pepper stopped them outside the room. Her eyes scanned every inch of him, picking at imperfections and altering his appearance to better fit her vision of perfection. Tony let her. “Try not to scare this one off, okay? He’s bright and gets his work done in a timely manner. We’re not going to find a more qualified intern.”

“I’ll play nice, Pep. Scout’s honor.” Tony held a hand up as if swearing to her. Pepper gave him a displeased frown but nodded and gave him a push towards the door.

Tony ran fingers through his hair and made sure not one was out of place before pushing the doors to the conference room wide open. Whatever greeting he had for the group of money-grubbing businessmen died in his throat the second he laid eyes on a familiar set of brown eyes under a tangle of mousey brown hair.


End file.
